


Dreams of Dancing

by Lady_Robin



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Robin/pseuds/Lady_Robin
Summary: Hope you like it!Find me on Tumblr at daddyarthurmorgan





	Dreams of Dancing

Even with all the stars lighting up the night sky, Arthur still finds himself drawn to the glow that shines from the gang’s most enchanting member. Even the light created by the nearby fire seemed dull compared to them. When the music starts playing, they are the first to get up and dance with whoever was near, not giving in to anyone’s excuses. Never missing a beat, no matter how fast the music plays. And always singing along in perfect tune. Their smile becoming bigger and brighter as more people join in.

Even as the night ends, they always end up with someone, enjoying the closeness of a slow melody. They make swaying to the music look relaxing, and for a moment Arthur finds himself wishing he was closer.

“Uncle Arthur. Can you help me?”

Arthur pulled his gaze from the movement across the camp and to the tiny voice that appeared beside him.

“Jack, aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

Jack looked down to the ground with a sad look on his face.

“I had a bad dream.”

His mother, who would have normally been to Jack’s rescue, was not here tonight. She had left him here with the gang, risking a night away alone at a local hotel on a much-needed break. She loved the boy, but even good mothers need a night off. And with his “not father” out of commission in his own tent after a few rounds, well how could Uncle Arthur say no?

“Ah, well what can I do for ya?”

“I don’t want to go back to bed right now. Can I hang out with you?”

Arthur looked away for a moment, thinking about what the best course of action would be for someone else’s child.

“Well, I’m not doing too much. Just sitting here watchin’.”

“Whatcha watchin’?” Jack asked as he sat down by Arthur against the tree.

“Just watchin’ people. Kinda keeping an eye on things.” Arthur says and he nods towards the group in question.

“Sounds boring.”

Arthur looks back across the camp at the part of the gang that still managed to stay up so late. There was music, dancing, singing, and drinking going on only a few yards away from the tree Arthur found himself under. The only thing worth celebrating tonight was living another day, but maybe that was enough. Soon his eyes found the one person worth watching.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Why don’t we go over there?” Jack said excitedly standing up. “We could dance!”

A hardy laugh escaped Arthur’s lips.

“I don’t think everyone would enjoy seeing me dance, little guy.”

“Oh come on, Uncle Arthur. Please?”

The man had killed more people than he could ever count, but somehow his hardened heart still had a soft spot for Jack. The soft spot wasn’t always Jack’s, but that didn’t matter tonight.

“We can go over there, but when I say it’s time to go to bed I don’t want no lip. Got it?”

“Got it!”

Jack tugged on Arthur’s shirt in an effort to make the big man move quicker. Arthur could only laugh as he stood up and realized quickly that Jack was guiding him to the group by pulling his hand. As they approached the small party, questioning eyes were drawn to Arthur and Jack.

“Someone had a bad dream,” Arthur answered, not saying any names, but implying the obvious. Jack was not exactly happy that his secret was exposed to the gang, and the expression on his face was evident enough. Javier looked at the two and quickly decided that he wanted to have some fun.

“Well it’s obvious who had the bad dream, it’s a good thing you brought him to us, Jack.”

Jack’s face snapped towards Javier, not believing the words that came out of his mouth. A wink was sent to Arthur from Javier, which was met with an eye roll and a head shake from the Arthur.

“Why don’t come sit by me, Jack? We can sing a song and get Arthur’s mind off his bad dream.”

Jack quickly ran to Javier’s side, sitting down on the log excited to see what would happen next.

“He should dance!” Jack exclaimed.

Arthur started shaking his head and putting up his hands in front of him.

“Now I don’t think-”

But then Arthur was cut off by a new voice.

“I think you’re on to the something.”

They couldn’t. They wouldn’t.

“Arthur?”

They held their hand out, waiting for Arthur to take it. The silence way to ask for a dance.

With all eyes on Arthur, he had two options. But before he had a chance to think, his heart had made a decision for him.

Rough hands that had been washed in blood more than water met softer, confident hands. They moved as one as the music started playing. A slow song was starting, and Arthur quickly found himself closer to them. Their arms wrapped effortlessly around his shoulders as Arthur’s hands found their way to the waist in front of him. Even if Arthur was in a better position to lead, he let his much more experienced dancing partner take change. They moved both of their bodies to the rhythm of the music, swaying as effortlessly as Arthur had ever seen them.

Something that Arthur could have never noticed from so far away was how his partner hummed to the song. Softly, sweetly humming. Nothing that would be considered distracting to anyone around, but more so appreciating the song being played. After a few moments, their head found it’s way to Arthur’s chest, lightly pressing a check into his body and moving ever closer. All Arthur could hope was that his heart was beating on beat.

After the song was over, Javier quickly found the energy for another song. Picking up the tempo, he nudged Jack into the dance circle and instructed everyone to hold hands and dance around the fire. As the others got up for one more round, Arthur found his hand being pulled in two directions. One being pulled down by Jack, and the other being laced by his dancing dream.

…..

“We’ll have to do that again sometime, Mr. Morgan.”

Arthur smiled at their suggestion as he came out of Jack’s tent, leaving the small boy sleeping soundly inside.

“With you, anytime. Walk you back to your tent?”

They answered with a nod, and they started walking side by side. On the way, they asked a question they had been thinking about.

“When did you learn to dance?”

Arthur could only answer “Tonight, ” as he reached for their hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Find me on Tumblr at daddyarthurmorgan


End file.
